


Overtime with Robo Fizz 2: The Fuckening

by Orpithot



Series: Mechanical Slut [2]
Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: ALRIGHT yall this is the longest thing ive ever written and its fuckin porn, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Worship Mention, Cotton Candy, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degrading kink, F/M, Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Teasing, Tentacles, Vibration, also reader is an imp and is smaller than robofizz, gender neutral reader, im bout to ruin the robofizz tag here i go, kinda cringe but who cares cringe culture is dead, robofizz tops, this is like. very horny very detailed holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpithot/pseuds/Orpithot
Summary: After you agree to his sexual invite, Robo Fizz holds nothing back as he makes sure you are satisfied, teasing you the whole while.
Relationships: FizzaRolli (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Robo Fizz/Reader, Robofizz/Reader, Robotic Fizzarolli/Reader
Series: Mechanical Slut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064147
Comments: 16
Kudos: 142





	Overtime with Robo Fizz 2: The Fuckening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the horniest thing I've ever written dear GOD

You are slammed down onto the workbench, the robot towering over you. Looking up at him he is grinning wildly, clearly pleased that you accepted his sexual invite. After a thorough repair job he had decided to show off his toy, and wrapped you into this whole ordeal soon after. 

“What kinda things you into, sugarpop?” he asks. 

“Uh, well, what can you do?” you ask in return, not exactly sure what to request from him. You weren't one to hire sex bots, so you don’t know what Robo Fizz is capable of outside of what was listed in the posters all around Loo Loo Land. 

“Giving, receiving, tentacles, BDSM, and vibrations are my specialty. Any of that get you off? If not, I could just fuck you vanilla.”

Your face goes red as you consider all your options. Vibrations sounded very appealing, but who knows what all the options were for BDSM, and not to mention the idea of TENTACLES- 

“Looks like you're thinking pretty hard there, huh? I can almost see the smoke coming out your ears, you're thinking so hard. How about we start with something else while you think about it.” He offers, standing back up straight. He sits on the stool across from you, that grin on his face wider than you feel it should be.

“Something else? Like what?” you ask. 

“Well, since you were near drooling over my cock the whole time you were cleaning my lower compartment, maybe you'd like to give it a taste? You DID sit there with it right in front of your face the whole time, and you didn't even try to find a way to take it off...” He scoots the stool closer to you, looking at you expectantly. 

You fluster at his words, face going red again. “Wh- I wasn’t drooling over it! And I thought you were bluffing about it coming off, I didn’t know it actually could!” you try to defend yourself, but he just laughs you off. 

“Go ahead and take a taste babe, you know you wanna.” 

Ugh, why is he right. You reach forward to touch it, taking up his offer. Suddenly his arms shoot forward and yank you off the workbench, carelessly dropping you onto the ground before him. “Hey! What the fuck?” you complain.

“Ah ah ah! If you want a taste, _you'll do it on your knees_.” 

Your face heats up at his remark and you do as he says, getting on your knees before him. You pause, looking up at him and waiting to be sure he doesn’t do anything else to interrupt. After a moment you decide he’s done messing with you and you take an experimental lick, dragging your tongue over the head of his cock.

Robo Fizz grins, rolling his hips forward to push the tip against your lips. 

Letting him, you give the tip a small kiss before pulling away. After examining it for a few seconds you lean in again, slowly trailing your tongue from the base of his dick to the tip. You can feel each rib of his toy against your tongue as you glide it across. The ribs were deep and prominent, and the thought of what these would do to you later excited you.

He groans, grinding his hips against your lips again, though a bit harder this time. It’s obvious what he wants, but after all that teasing, does he reeeeaaaally deserve it? 

Continuing to lick at his shaft, you start to notice a faint taste. It tasted… very sweet? Like a sort of candy? 

You pull away, the confused expression making the robot giggle. “What, never tasted cotton candy before?” he teases. “If you put more in your mouth you'll get a better taste, you know...”

His… his dick was flavored? That was... unexpected. You lick at his tip again, a clump of precum melting onto your tongue. It too tasted like cotton candy, and it was a much stronger taste. “What's your, uh, liquid made of?” you ask, sucking on the head. 

“It's just lube, don’t worry. I’m not gonna spray oil into ya. Well, not unless you want me to, babe.” He winks, then puts a hand on your head as you suck on his tip. As soon as you take the whole head into his mouth he shoves your head down, shoving several inches into your mouth and making you gag. 

Fizzarolli lets out a relieved sigh and groans, a single buck of his hips forcing more down your throat. “A-ah,” his voice glitches a little, obviously enjoying himself. “There we go. There you go, what a good little imp, taking me so nicely. Keep going, just like that…” 

Heat rushes to your face at his praise, you didn’t exactly expect praise from _him_ of all people. A second heat rushes lower, between your legs, but before you can react to it your head is pushed down again slightly; Robo Fizz requesting you start paying attention to him. 

You oblige, pulling your head up before pushing it back down again. Focusing your tongue on the bottom of his shaft, you swirl around his tip every time you reach the top. He was right, the taste _was_ much stronger when the whole thing was in your mouth.

You continue bobbing your head on him, earning various groans and noises from the robot, praising you the whole while as his hand guides your head. He's clearly enjoying himself now that he finally has all of your attention on him, and he is absolutely eating it up. Soon he leans his head back, a striped tongue flopping out of his mouth and hanging there. 

It isn't long until he wants more though, his hand pushing your head deeper onto his toy in faster thrusts. It's a bit too much for comfort, but with his praise you definitely aren't going to stop anytime soon.

“Oh, sugar, you're doing so well, your mouth feels perfect. Keep at it just like you are, and you might get your fill of sweets soon.” The voice comes from the robot above you, his voice slurred and heavy. There's a noticeable glitchiness to his voice as well, but it doesn't sound like anything serious. 

He continues holding you to his desired pace, his noises get louder and louder, indicating that his finish draws near. As he guides you along he abruptly stops, shoving you hard onto his toy, the taste of cotton candy filling your mouth as he finishes. 

You swallow, not like you have a choice with his toy so far down your throat, but at least it tastes nice. He holds you there for a moment before letting you go, and you yank you head away to gasp for air. As you are rubbing the mess off your face he speaks up. 

“Not bad, not bad at all, blowpop. Did you think about what you wanted in return? You've had quite a bit of time to think about it by now.” 

You stare up at him, face blank. Oh… right. You were supposed to be thinking about that. Whoops. 

“Hm? You got nothin? Oh, don't tell me you were so occupied giving me attention that you didn't even think about it!” He snickers. “I could tell you liked my cock but I didn't think you liked it THAT much!” 

You look away in embarrassment, and he leans back. “Take your time, sweet stuff. Maybe keep lookin away while you're thinkin, don't wanna get distracted by my dick again.” He smirks, very pleased with himself.

You get up and sit yourself back onto the workbench, looking away while the robot watches you. “What if we just… go at it, and see what happens? Maybe do a little bit of everything?” you propose, a bit too foggy in the head from earlier to properly think.

“A little bit of everything? Oooh, kinky! Alright babes, your turn.” He jumps off the stool and grabs the edge of your pants, pulling them down along with your undergarments. You jump a bit at his sudden boldness, but that's expected at this point. What unnerves you is how hard he's staring at the spot between your legs. 

“Oh look at that! You're already pretty worked up, huh? I haven't even touched you yet and you're already showin off! You really DID like sucking my dick, didn’t you…” He teases, his gaze trailing back up to your face.

“No! It wasn't that, it was the-'' you pause. Telling him is… probably not a good idea. “Look just, just fuck me.” 

“Hm? Oh, was it the praise? You have a praise kink, don't you? Ha!” He starts laughing in your face, amused at your situation. You try to hide the redness in your face, but he keeps going. “You loved all my praise like a little slut didn’t you? Of course you did, look at you. You're already a mess just from a few pretty little words.” 

Holy fucking shit. If you weren't horny before, you sure were now.

A finger is placed under your chin and you are pulled forward, his lips connecting into yours. His other hand trails along your arm, roughly pinning it above your head. 

Nothing about the kiss is gentle, but it's intoxicating. His hand pulls your chin down in order to open your mouth and his tongue floods in, exploring the new area. You try to stifle a moan, but it's no use. 

Fizzarolli breaks away much too soon, his tongue dangling out of his mouth in front of your face. “Hehehe, you taste like me.” He coos, lowering his head again to drag his tongue across your cheek.

Before you can react in disgust he presses his lips into yours again, his tongue finding its way against yours soon after. His tongue is a bit big for your mouth, much longer and thicker than any other tongue you've ever seen, but smaller and more slender than the toy that was in your mouth a few minutes ago.

As his tongue moves against yours you can feel ridges along the sides as well as tiny sensors; possibly the ones that enabled him to tell what you taste like. 

Suddenly his hips jerk forward, grinding his ribbed toy against you. 

You gasp, bucking your hips into him in return. A deep chuckle comes from the robot as he breaks the kiss, and he collects your free arm and places it above your head alongside the other, pinning you. Robo Fizz looks around the room for a moment, searching for something. He seems to find what he's looking for and extends an arm over to a tool box, plucking something out of it and pulling it over to you both.

It’s a wire, and he ties your wrists together with it. You struggle against it for a moment, testing how durable it is. It held tight, you aren't getting free until he wants you too. 

The robot hums at his work, pleased. His focus shifts back to you, looking at your neck. He leans in, slowly dragging his tongue across the warm flesh. It sends tingles dancing across your skin, a pleasant feeling that makes you want to squirm. He pulls the top of your shirt over to expose your shoulder and his head lurches forward. A sharp breath leaves you as your body jolts, sparks of arousal going straight to your gut. 

His teeth are sunken into your shoulder, and you groan at the pain. His teeth are sharp and buried deep, enough to leave a mark but not to do major damage. He only lingers for a moment before pulling his teeth away, gliding his striped tongue over the wounded flesh. 

His hips grind forward against you again, a steady pace being set as he ruts against you. It helps take your mind off the pain and your hips desperately buck against his, seeking more friction between the two of you.

The ribs along his toy increase the friction more than you'd expected and a breath gets caught in your throat as you wonder how that would feel inside you. A whimper escapes you, your body so hot and heavy. 

Metal hands reach back and hold your thighs, spreading your legs and holding them open. His toy pokes around for a second before pressing firmly against your opening, finding its target. 

He halts, not a single inch of him moving. You look at his face and he looks back up at you, face still nestled into your neck. A mischievous grin spreads across his face, like he's waiting for you to do something. 

“Um, what's the hold up? You lose battery or something?” you ask, confused.

“Beg for it.” He demands, his grin widening. 

Oh of course he will find every way to make this difficult for you. You wiggle against him, hoping that gets him going enough to forget about it and fuck you anyway, but all it does is rub his toy against you more and make you more worked up. Well that backfired. 

“Please?” you ask, hoping that will be enough. 

It isn't, and he just grins at you. 

“Please!” You try again, “Please fuck me, I need you.” 

His upper body lifts up, his face inches from yours and looking down at you with a smirk. “More. How do you want me to fuck you?”

You squirm under him, damn this guy wanted to torture you. “Just stick your dick in me already! Fuck me already, damn it! Fuck me hard!” 

“Awww, but you asked so nice the first time, where’d that niceness go? Try again, I liked that.” 

“ _FIZZAROLLI JUST FUCK ME ALREADY BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO SCRAP PARTS!”_ You yell, earning a cackle from him. 

He sets one of your legs onto his shoulder and reaches back with his newly freed hand, pumping himself a few times to spread the lube dripping from his tip across his toy. Satisfied, he positions himself, making sure he is aligned perfectly, and pushes into you. 

A moan escapes you; the ribs of his toy rub against your insides, and it eases new pleasure through you. He only pushes in partially and his thrusts start slow, antagonizing you on purpose. Nothing is going to happen unless you ask for it, what a fucking tease. 

You struggle at the wires around your wrists, having forgotten they were there for a moment. Right, you can't just push him into you more yourself, you have to ask. 

“More.” you demand. 

Thankfully he doesn't quiz you this time and obliges. A metal hand holds onto your waist for leverage as he pushes all the way into you and picks up speed. His toy has a decent girth and stretches you open, making you feel full. You whimper and squirm at the feeling, his thrusts hitting all the best places inside you. Oh god finally, finally he’s fucking you properly, took him long enough. 

He humps you fast and deep, giving you the satisfaction you've been craving this whole time. He stops talking too, the noises coming from him being replaced by groans and moans. You aren't sure why he would need to be programmed to feel it too, but it's clear he was. It’s a bit cute in a way, the robot who’s been teasing you for the past several hours being reduced to a moaning mess above you. He was almost more vocal than you were. 

His face buries into your shoulder onces again and he nips at your neck, trailing small bite marks across your skin as he roughly fucks you. You can hear all the sounds of pleasure coming from him right in your ear and it makes you feel like jelly. He sounds like a mess, and in turn it makes _you_ a mess. You start to wonder if he is putting on a show, exaggerating his sounds just for you.

You can feel his thrusts speed up as you let out a particularly loud moan, the robot fishing after another. The two of you moan together as the end draws near, a feeling in your gut starting to tighten. You're close and you know it, just a little more and… 

He spills into you, having come first. Cotton candy flavoring pumps into you, filling you up with his cum as some overflows out onto the workbench and floor. His thrusts slow to a stop, riding out his orgasm as he denies you your own. He pulls out, much to your dismay. 

“Hey! I didn’t finish, you don't get to just stop cause you did! It's my turn!” you complain. 

“Needy needy!” He recovers quickly, but he is a bit sluggish. “Aww gumdrop, you want to cum on my cock don't you? What a little slut you are! Fine, i'll let you, but you'll have to work for it.” 

Confusion shows on your face as you watch him let you go and jump up on the workbench next to you. A finger slips under the wires and slices them open, freeing you. 

“If you want to cum, you'll do it yourself. Ride.” he points at his toy to emphasise his point.

With a grunt you get up, scooting over to straddle his lap. You don't procrastinate, pushing him into yourself eagerly. 

Robo Fizz leans back against the wall, resting his hands on your hips as you bounce in his lap. His eyes are glued to the action between you too, admiring how he fills you so well. 

You start getting back into the rhythm he had set earlier, fucking yourself on his cock. His dick feels amazing, each rib and detail of his toy hitting all the best spots with every thrust. His size and shape fill you perfectly, as if it was just for you. You let yourself relax, turning to putty on his lap and letting your mind melt into fog.

His eyes snap back to your face, watching you intently. You pay no attention to it at first, but his hands tracing up and down your thighs gets your attention. You look at him in question, pulling yourself out of your mental haze. 

“I believe I mentioned tentacles earlier, didn't I, babes? How rude of me, I never brought them out to play!” He grins, a set of six tentacles bursting out of a hidden compartment in his back. 

You stare at them in awe, and they get to work without wasting time. Two wrap around your waist with a firm grip, one grabs your wrists and holds them together, two wrap around your ankles, and the last presses against your mouth, asking for entrance. You allow it, and your mouth is filled by him for the third time in one night. 

The tentacles are a bit heavy and make it hard to bounce yourself on him, but they pick up the slack. The two holding your waist lift you up and slam you down, fucking you on his toy at a brutal pace. 

A hot whine leaves you, but it's muffled around the metallic tentacle forcing its way down your throat. 

His tentacles lift you up and slam you down much faster and harder than anything you both have done so far, and your gut squeezes as you feel your finish quickly approaching once again. 

The look on the robot's face is incredibly smug, he is clearly very pleased about what he is seeing and he knows exactly what he is doing to you. The fact that he's broken you down, gotten you in this position being fucked by multiple parts of him at once on his lap, and you're about to cum from it… absolutely delicious. 

You've melted completely to his mercy, letting him take over you and fuck you as he pleases. With every thrust deep you can feel your release getting closer and closer.

Oh fuck don’t stop, if he stops you’ll fucking strangle him. 

He seems to sense your finish coming closer, and pulls out one last trick. His toy starts vibrating _hard_ , the rumble of his toy sending pleasure shooting through you like a dagger. 

It sends you straight over the edge and you fall apart completely on his lap, a muffled scream coming from you as your orgasm slams into you. 

The vibrating doesn't stop, though. The tentacles tighten around your waist and push you down onto his cock and firmly hold you there, his toy steadily vibrating deep inside you. It's too much, overstimulating your senses as you instinctively squirm and try to free yourself. 

It's no use, he isn’t letting you free just yet. It’s so strong, clearly one of his more powerful settings. The vibration coming in waves, rippling through you as the intensity increases and decreases. 

Glancing at his face his eyes are trained on you, watching your body with intensity. His eyes almost seem to be glowing brighter than before as he watches, his claws digging into your thighs.

You're shaking on his lap, completely at his mercy as he drives your senses insane. It's so much, its too much, too much, you need to get off you need to- 

Wait, no, nevermind do NOT stop don’t stop don’t stop don’t-

You start writhing in his lap, a familiar feeling tightening deep in your gut as a second release sneaks up on you. You need more, you need this second finish, need it need it-

Desperately you start trying to bounce in his lap again, and Robo Fizz grins wickedly at the sight. He lifts you with his metallic tentacles and starts thrusting you onto him again, soon resulting in your second release. 

It tears through you and leaves you lightheaded, and the tentacles slow to a stop as you come, releasing you from the rhythm. The vibration stops as well, gently fading away as you ride out your second finish in peace.

Once he is sure your high is over the tentacles lift you off his toy, setting you on his lap properly, his dick behind you. His tentacles go back into his back compartment as you collapse into him, too tired to move. 

“Alright sugar, you finished twice and I finished twice. Feel better?” He asks.

You just grumble in response, hugging onto him. 

“Aww, look at you. Satisfied?” he chuckles, finding your clinginess cute. “I hate to break it to ya gumdrop, but it's the middle of the night in a repair tent at Loo Loo Land. You still have to go home, and I have to go back to the circus tent to get ready for tomorrow's show.” 

You hug him tighter, shaking your head. 

“Well since you aren't moving, how about I give you a report on your performance? Firstly, 10/10 on praising my huge cock-”

You cut him off by smacking your hand right onto his face, pushing your hand into him to lift yourself up. Alright, time to go. 

You get off his lap and slip off the workbench, getting some tissues to clean up and finding your discarded clothes. Robo Fizz stands up and stretches, cleaning himself up as well. 

His toy locks back into his compartment and he throws back on his jester clothes, good as new. 

“That was fun, sugar cake, I didn’t expect you to be so entertaining and NOT a buzzkill. Maybe we could do that again sometime. I’m getting an upgrade soon to make my tongue vibrate and I'd love to try it out on you. ” He didn't wait for an answer and walked out of the tent, leaving you alone to clean up the rest of the mess by yourself.

Oh yeah, you'll definitely be trying that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw robotfuckers and clownfuckers unite, get yalls jester juice


End file.
